


Mirabel

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: "Mirabel Whitehall. 20. Member of my Homeless Network." Sherlock stated, "She collapsed." One-shot. Complete.
Kudos: 5





	Mirabel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on May 31, 2015.  
> Result of my experimenting with the Homeless Network.   
> I know it quite short. Sorry about that.   
> Also, sorry for any mistakes.

The consulting detective charged through the streets with the homeless teenager held in his arms bridal-style, her friend hot on his tail. He made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding colliding with a man as he sped down Baker Street, not slowing down until he reached 221B. He nodded his head to the panting boy beside him, to whom he had handed the key for the building to make it easier to get into the apartment, watching as he rushed to insert the key in the lock with trembling hands.

"John!" Sherlock called as the pair ascended the stairs towards the apartment Sherlock called home. "Get the door, Bounty." He ordered the boy beside him and the teen did so wordlessly. With access to the living room, Sherlock saw as John stood quickly from his chair, his eyes dancing across the girl in Sherlock's arms.

"Sherlock?" John questioned as Sherlock pushed past him, lying the girl on the sofa. "What-" The doctor began to ask as the detective shifted, ushering Bounty in and closing the door behind him.

"Mirabel Whitehall. 20. Member of my Homeless Network." Sherlock stated, interrupting John's question. "I met with these two to discuss some strange happenings within the Homeless Network." He explained as John entered the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of cold water and his first aid kit. "She seemed out of sorts when I first saw her. She collapsed." He stated, his head following John as he made his way back into the sitting room.

Whilst John worked on reviving the girl, Sherlock turned his attention to the boy who was hanging behind near the door, seemingly getting ready to bolt.

"Bounty," Sherlock began, pausing when he saw the look on his face. Bounty was bouncing apprehensively on his balls of his feet as he rubbed his hands together, watching as John spoke to the, now conscious, girl on the sofa. Once he realised he was being watched, he began to rub furiously at his face, trying to remove the tears that the detective had already seen on his cheeks. "Oh, Bounty. She's going to be fine. John is a fantastic doctor. He'll know what to do." The detective crossed the space between himself and the boy, uncharacteristically wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his embrace, allowing him to hide his head in his Belstaff.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Sherlock." John smiled as he checked Mirabel's temperature before helping her sit up on the sofa. Sherlock carefully pushed Bounty towards the sofa, telling him to take a seat before retrieving a large blanket to wrap the pair up in. As he did so, John ensured the pair were comfortable and placed an order at the local takeaway to bring enough food to feed the four of them.

After John had ensured that she didn't need to visit the hospital, Mirabel, Bounty, John and Sherlock spent the night sitting around the coffee table eating takeaways, drinking tea and playing Cluedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Again, feedback is welcome and appreciated.   
> ibelieveinguardianangels


End file.
